The real me
by snow-pheonix
Summary: Everyone ignored serena before she was beautiful. But when things changed will she ever find true love?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, jus seeing if this will work. I am not sure yet if I know how to upload. But anyways.On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sorry!  
  
(I am just going to post the summary)  
  
Serena lives with 2 horrible room mates. She works at Shields modeling industry, where she helps the models get ready for their shows. Everyone just doesn't notice her because she's not the prettiest of people. But she has a talent, hidden from everyone. And one day they are going to find out the real Serena.  
  
Keep reading! -snowpheonix 


	2. Chapter 1

It's quite simple really, to other people, I really don't exist. I am not a person, just a thing. I have to do what they want. 'Serena fix my hair' or 'get my makeup ready.' I am a person. So why don't they treat me like one? I shall start at the beginning. (Serena's POV)  
  
It was just a normal day. I got up in the morning, looking as if I had just been through a tornado. I did the best I could to comb my long, uncontrollable hair. I never put any makeup on though. What's the point, if no one will notice? I drove in my broken down, ugly car to work. I got out of the car, and went into Shields. Shields is a line of clothes that are designed exclusively by the Darien Sheilds. I've seen him many times before. He looks like a greecian god. Raven Black hair, and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. Tan skin, and you can see he is not lacking in muscles beneath his brand name clothes. Really, he was my dream guy. As if he would ever notice me though. The only reason he comes down from his office is to flirt with the models. Rei, Michelle, Lita, and Mina usually. But once he has won them over, he usually dumps them. I guess it's just for the challenge. Today was the day of the big shoot. They were modeling off the spring line today. My best friend Amy and I were bustling around get the models ready. And one by one, they left for the runway. It was out time to rest.  
  
After some loud applause, they were all back. One rudely shoved past me, and pushed me to the floor. Just then, Darien Sheilds stormed into the room, shouting something to his advisors, about how even though he had gotten great reviews, he hated the line. How he had lost the inspiration to do his work. He stood right next to me. I don't think he notice I was there at first. His advisors suggested that if he found the right woman maybe it would ignite his love for designing clothes again. He seemed to think for a second about it, then nodded his head, scanning the room for possible canidates. It was then, that he noticed me. He knelt down, put his hand below my chin making me looked up, and seeming gazed deeply into my eyes.  
  
Yay! The end of the first chapter! Will he fall for Serena? Or is he just going to give her a broken heart? Read the next chapter to find out. And don't forget to review!  
  
-snow_pheonix 


	3. Chapter 2

Thankyou for bringing this up in your review. I did take the beginning from the movie, but I didn't like what happened. So I plan to change it some.. (I also forgot the name to put on the disclaimer) So anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or 'If the shoe fits'  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I don't know how, or why. But when I looked into Darien Shield's eyes, all my worries melted away, nothing mattered except me, and him. And then he said to me in this deep voice that had caused most woman to fall heads over heels in love with him for me to come with him. The next thing I knew, I was riding in a car. We stopped in front of a beauty parlor. Taking my hand all gentlemanly like, he led me inside. He instructed a team to work on me, and then left. A hair dresser came up to me, and introduced himself to be Pierre (couldn't think of a name here..) And then before I could say anything, they started to wash, and cut my hair and apply makeup and change everything about me.  
  
Pierre's POV This person my friend brought me certainly is a fine specimen. But she hides her true beauty. I want to bring it out. Then she will be radiant. It will be hard though. Her hair is so coarse, her face covered in blemishes (pimples). I will do the best I can though.  
  
A few hours pass..  
  
Serena's POV Pierre has pronounced me to be done. I am really curious to see what I look like. They have not allowed me to see a mirror this whole time. I walked in front of a full-length mirror, and I hardly recognized myself. I had some dark eyeshadow to bring out my eyes. I had this beautiful long silky blonde hair now. My hair is what really changed; it used t to be all frizzy and untamable. My pimples were covered by foundation. Probably a thousand pounds though.But in anycase, I thought I looked great. But their was just one problem. How was I going to pay for it? I asked Pierre. He said the Mr. Shields had paid for it already. This surprised me. No one had ever given me the time of day before, and suddenly this rich and famous guy was doing something for lowly little me? I left the salon in a daze. I felt weird. I was getting stares from lots of people, but I figured it was a good thing. I was tired, so I went to sleep. I wonder what Amy will think in the morning!  
  
Yeah.It's kind of awkward writing in different POV. I think I will just make them into diary entries or something. Tell me what you think!  
  
-Snow_pheonix 


	4. Chapter 3

To super sailor Usagi: -yeah, it was a little weird writing that she had pimples, they don't really fit her. But I couldn't think of anything else to change about her  
  
To silver moon serenity, secrets, and aurora: sorry, my chapters are kind of short. I have been writing the chapters in my spare time, and it isn't very much. I also just started to write here and I am trying to get the hang of things.  
  
To Eo, silver serenity-81, Diane, daisy31, sailor morph, and Maiden Genesis: Thankyou for reviewing. I am sure that my writing isn't THAT good.  
  
I love all the reviews. Thankyou!  
  
Yeah. I think I am going to change this into a diary form. It's just too hard!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My arrival at work today was so hilarious. As soon as I walked into the room, everyone's jaw dropped. The looks of surprise on those models were priceless. The response from Amy wasn't good though. She seemed angry with me for changing how I looked, saying that beauty was a shallow, superficial thing, and she thought that I had known that. I don't know what's wrong with her! Besides, it's not as if I had any choice in the matter. Well, I did, but I really wanted a change in the attitudes people take towards me. Even though it will only be because I am now 'pretty' any change is an improvement from before! Seiya, who is one of those friends of Darien, asked me out on a date. Of course, I didn't say no. He's not bad.but I would much rather it had been Darien that asked me out, then everything would be like those fairy tail romances where we fall in love and get married and live happily ever after. Speaking of Darien (well, I guess writing is better word choice here) I haven't seen him at all. I looked for him all daylong.I have been meaning to ask him why he did that yesterday. I have this awful feeling that he is avoiding me. Why should he though? Does he think I'll be angry that he gave me this awesome makeover? Or is it something else.  
  
Well, I have to go search for something to wear tonight. I want everything to be perfect. It's my first date you see..  
  
Love, Serena  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So much happened that I need to tell you. I will start with my dress shopping. I went to the mall, and as soon as I entered this really nice boutique there were all these attendants all over me. I wasn't used to it, and all the perfume made me nausious. So I eventually just ended up with them doing everything for me. They were fighting over which dress I should wear, and the matching shoes and makeup to go with. It was kind of funny, watching them argue over silly matters such as whether or not silk was over rated and the cotton was too poor quality for my image. They found this really pretty blue dress that flared out at the waist and came down to my knees. The neckline was a little too low for MY liking, but hey, they said it looked good on me. They also gave me some high heel shoes that were really hard to walk in, but they made my feet look five sizes smaller, so I figured that it was worth the trouble.  
  
On my way back, a couple of rival companies offered me a job as a model. I declined. I mean, that would totally be traitorous to Shields! (Not to mention if I become a model I might catch a certain guy's eye.) But the point is I am getting some unwanted attention. All I ever wanted was to have people treat me like one of them, not as if I was a lower life form, or a servant who only lived to do their bidding. I didn't expect reporters to follow me home asking if I was a celebrity. Honestly, that really did happen. My room mates thought I was some famous person that was entering their apartment to hide from the reporters, and it was funny how they got all nervous around me, and tried to straighten up our very messy apartment. I wanted to laugh in their face, because it was just yesterday that they had been insulting me and accidentally on purpose knocking all the books off my shelf and stepping on my feet whenever they passed by. I never told them that it was me. I kind of like their kissing up to me. Well, it kind of sickens me that they are such unintelligent little gits that are constantly offering me something to drink! I asked if I could change in the bathroom, and they said that I should use their roommate's room. My room is the neatest in the apartment. Although the real think the real reason is because they bathroom is so messy and has their hair that fell out clogging up the drain in the shower and stuff. My roommates, it's so funny, they pretend like they are young when they are old. Over the hill, deteriorating aged oh the names I could call them, if I had the courage to. Anyway, moving on from the repulsive topic of the two. I changed, and then left for the restaurant I was going to meet Seiya at.  
  
The restaurant was really nice. It was an Italian restaurant of high quality. The kind that serves you wines, and has a quartet playing soft dinner music around a sparkling fountain. I met Seiya at the front. The next thing that happened was so embarrassing that I can almost not bear to retell it. You know those high heeled shoes that I said were really hard to walk in? Well, I tripped, and fell with my face landing in some nice elderly couple's spaghetti. The part of my face that was NOT covered in tomato sauce showed this deep red color. That's how embarrassed I was. Seiya started laughing, and laughing. I told him I could not see the hilarity of my predicament, and he said that he had done the very same thing previously and he had no excuse because guys don't wear high heals. The next thing I knew I was laughing too. After I cleaned up and came back to out table Sieya said that I should have left it on, and that I looked cute with it (sigh, corny I know, but that's the way this story is writing itself so far). That's the thing I like about Seiya. He's so open and easy to talk to. And sweet. And funny. I think I'm starting to fall for him.(for all reading, do not worry, this is going to be a Serena/Darien fic, not Sieya/Serena). We had a really good time, and when we got home we talked, and one thing led to another, and before I knew it we were kissing. It wasn't as I pictured my first kiss. I thought it would be like magical or something, you know with the fireworks going off everything. But it wasn't. It was.hard to explain. There just wasn't any feeling to the kiss. After the kiss I thanked Sieya for taking me and said I had a great time. He said that we should do it again soon. And then he left.  
  
I like Seiya, but part of me still want Darien. I don't know if that will ever change, I've like him ever since I met him. I never thought there was any hope of him and me as a couple. But that look he gave me yesterday really confuses me. In any case, Seiya is too good for me to loose, and I don't even know if Darien ever thought of me as a possibility. So, for Seiya's sake, I have to forget Darien.  
  
Love,  
  
Serena  
  
(Chapter's not done folks! The next entry is from Seiya)  
  
Hey. Just got back from a date. I bet inquiring minds want to know who it is this time. It was Serena, this doll who works at Shields. I'm sure you say that you are surprised that I would stoop that low. But the thing is, she's changed. She's totally hot now! Once I get what I want I will probably dump her. And I always get what I want.  
  
Sieya  
  
*************************************** So now we know that Sieya isn't what he seems. Will Serena find out before it's too late? And what about Darien? Keep reading. BTW, I tried to make this Chapter longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Oh, I also need story advice about what should happen. Thankyou!  
  
-Snow_pheonix 


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the faithful reviewers who have reviewed almost every single, chapter! (Super sailor Usagi, silver moonlight-81, and Eo I think) And to the new reviewer firey_phoenix: Thankyou. We both have phoenix in our pen name. Except ours are opposites. Snow and fire you see? Anyways, I thought that was kind of neat.  
  
This chapter is going to be longer. I PROMISE! Disclaimer-don't own Sailor Moon, or 'if the shoe fits' ********************************************************************** (It's been about a month) Dear Diary,  
  
Today is possibly the happiest in my life! Seiya told me that he loved me. We were taking a walk outside of Shields, and we stopped ontop of this bridge. And then he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I love you Serena. I just want you to know that." And then the whole walk back he said nothing more. I kind of feel bad. You know, because I could not say, "I love you back" back to him. But he didn't seem angry. Calm and collected. That's Seiya. In all of the time I've known him he's never gotten angry. I wish it would be that easy to control MY emotions. I wish that I could just stop feeling how I feel about Darien, that I could just cut that part of him out of my heart. Okay, let's try and use some different phrasing there. That sounds kind of morbid. But I wish that I could just forget about him. AND Reason number two is that Amara (one of Darien's advisors) asked if I would become the lead model of Shields' summer line. I signed a contract that states that I will have to be here for at least the simmer line, and then they would figure things out past that. Amara was really nice about it. She was all kind and considerate, and not pushy at all. We went out to lunch. She manages to keep this girlish tomboy look that looks awesome on her. She should be a model herself. I asked her why not, and she said that it got old after a while. I don't care though. Modeling seems like an ideal job. I start work tomorrow. I haven't talked to Amy for a while. I can't wait to tell her the good news. I just hope that she won't blow up at me like last time.  
  
Love, Serena  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Modeling IS the best. And the people I work with aren't all that bad. Michelle turns out to be one of Amara's old modeling buddies who stuck in the game. She has this short wavy aqua marine hair and a breezy voice and tall slim figure that I would kill to have. Her signature color is likewise aqua. Rei is kind of a bitch sometimes, but that is mostly for show. She wants people to think of her as this tuff men hating person although she's not really. She is like the prefect Asian type model. Long black straight hair, with bangs, snowy white skin. Her signature color is red. Lita-hair is a rich reddish brunette. She is very caring, and seems like the motherly type. She is great at all the home ec stuff I failed at (Pancakes galore! Get them any way you want it! Burnt to a crisp, Chewy centers slimy film coatings! They melt disgustingly in your mouth!) She would be the perfect wife. Food at sewing and cooking. She makes all the treats at the shows. The first day I hate a ton, and then Rei (who was on one of his mean streaks) said that if I didn't watch it I was going to put on the pounds. I'm not getting fat I told her. And Lita just smiled and said that she had seen Rei slipping some into her purse, and also that I had nothing to worry about. Sigh. She's so nice! I want to be just like her. Her signature color is Green. Mina-She's kind of one of those blonde ditzes but she is nice. Sometimes I just want to laugh at how empty headed she can be sometimes. Mina was one of those little rich daddy's girls who never knew that money was not something that you could just throw away. Her dad went broke one day and she had to survive on her own. Shields found her one day, and that's how she started to live in the real world. Very bubbly personality that guys seem to love. She has no real signature color. She wears all the color of the rainbow, but the color she wears most often is orange. I already know though, that I hate Beryl. She's the only real bitch in the group. The bad thing is though guys love her. She is tall, rich red curls, green eyes, and huge breasts. Probably all of my model friends combined! She has the personality of a venomous snake. But around men she is all sugar and honey. It sickens me that they do not see her true nature. She tried to flirt with Seiya too! Her signature color is purple. You know how purple was the color of royalty? Well I think she chose it because she thinks of herself as a queen. Frankly the mere sight of her is revolting. As for me? I have yet to decide my signature color. Amara says that it has to be unique, look good on me, and most importantly the color has to fit my personality. I like white, pink, and gold. So many color to decide.  
  
Amy was as I had predicted not very happy with me. I think it might be because she's jealous of my success. I know what I should do! I should take her to that same beauty salon and have Pierre (was that it) work on her. If they could make me look good, Amy will look even better. I am sure of that! And then I will pull some strings and then Amy will be a model at Shields too! I know Amy, she loves attention. She will be on cloud nine.  
  
I am absolutely sure that Darien is avoiding me. I thought it was odd that he always came early in the morning, and left late at night, but I thought that it was because he was just really dedicated to his work. But today he came down the steps to where me and the rest of my new friends were looking at plans for the show looked in my direction and turned straight around and went up back the stairs. This really hurt, you know. I can't see why he is avoiding me! I just want to get the truth!  
  
Love, Serena  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Don't have much time to write, Seiya will be picking me up soon to go to a movie. I scheduled an appointment to see Darien for tomorrow. He won't know about it till it's too late and then he won't be able to hide from me (well, not hide, he isn't the type the is the coward-he's prefect of course!). And then I will finally get some answers. Ahhhhhhh! Why am I doing this? I like Seiya. So there! Breathe Serena. Calm down. Your meeting with Darien will just be strictly business. As an employee you have to able to deal with your boss right?  
  
TTFN! (Ta Ta for now-Mina has been rubbing off on me) Sieya is here!  
  
Love, Serena  
  
*******************************************************  
  
This chapters done. I hope they are getting longer! Can't you just not wait for the confrontation scene? That's next chapter!  
  
Ideas? Like what you read? Hate it? Flames are accepted. But don't be too harsh. I AM trying. Anyways-review!  
  
Snow_pheonix 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been having a really bad week, with my two teachers giving me really unfair grades. There weren't many reviews so I will save that part for next chapter. You guys! I only got out 4 reviews, and 2 were from the same person! You guys were much more enthusiastic before! Although, I am not forcing you to review. Do so if you like, dislike, or have any other comments. I appreciate all. Because of Sailor Angie's comment, I will try to write this in 3rd person.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, or 'If the shoe fits'  
  
The real me: Chapter 5  
  
Serena got up that morning with an odd feeling. The feeling that something was going to happen today. Although, it was an ominous feeling, and so lingered underneath the covers as long was possible. She did come out eventually though, for she was looking forward to her meeting with Darien later that day. Not only that, but today was the day she was going to take Amy to see Pierre!  
  
She walked up the cobblestone steps to Amy's elegant house with beautiful Tudor architecture. "Amy! It's me, Serena!" She said into the little box near the door to the house. Instead of a friendly greeting, or joyful acclamation she replied in a harsh voice  
  
"Oh, what do YOU want?" "Since we don't have to go to work until 2, I thought we could go do something together, just the two of us." "Okay, I will be down in a second."  
  
Amy came down in a few minutes, looking just like Amy usually did. Blue hair, the same color as her beautiful blue eyes. Pierre would not have much work to do. Just a little makeup, and a trim on her hair, some different clothes (not the baggy, unfashionable things she was wearing currently) and then she would be perfect!  
  
"So, where are we going today?" Amy asked. "We could go to the park, or we could." "I sort of made reservations for us." Serena replied. "Where?" Amy asked. "It's a surprise! Now, keep your eyes closed until we get there." "But, then I can't drive." "I'll drive of course!" "I don't think that's a good idea, I mean you just barely passed the test, and being in the car with me has taught me that I do not, ever, want to get in the same car you are driving." "I'm not that bad! It's the car's! Like, it's not MY fault if the steering wheel makes me unable to drive straight. I got a new one though! So it won't be a problem!"  
  
Amy gave Serena with a disbelieving look.  
  
"Alright! I will call a cab." "Good."  
  
Soon, they arrived at the very beauty parlor that Serena had gone to, just a little while before.  
  
"Okay! We're here!" "Wow! I always did want to see that new art gallery!" Amy said, while looking at an abstract art gallery across the street. "No, silly. I don't care about boring art. We're going in here." Serena said, gesturing to the parlor. "Why would I want to go in there?" "So you can get a makeover, and then you will be good enough to be a model." "What do you mean, good enough?" "Well, your face needs a little work, and no offense, but right now your hair is cut really roughly." Amy looked upset. It was a little while before she answered.  
  
"Serena, you've changed. You used to not care about looks, but ever since you got that make over you have become uncaring, and shallow. A few months ago, you would have laughed at the idea of becoming a model. But now." "Now, I am having the best time I've ever had, in my entire life! I have a great boy friend, a great job, where I have made lots of friends; people give me free clothes and gifts wherever I go. Before, people seemed disturbed at the sight of me." "You never cared! I would know, I've been your best friend, forever since we met in 4th grade. I know you inside and out." "Maybe you didn't know me as well as you thought you did."  
  
Amy looked really hurt now; tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Besides, even if I did want to become a model, which I don't, I would want to be one because of what I am now. I don't want to have to spend lots of money, just to become something I'm not." "Are you saying this isn't the real me? I mean, this is what I am. Come on Amy, I know you want to. You'll look great! And then I will pull some strings, and before it you'll be a model just like me. I have made A LOT of friends. And will introduce them to you." "You mean those snobs? Why would I want to meet them." "What's wrong with you Amy? Those are my friends!" "Aren't I your friend? Serena, I don't want to do this. I have always gotten what I wanted by working hard for it; by myself. I don't want you to have to force someone else to let me become a model! I thought that today we would have a chance to repair our dieing friendship. You've been really distant lately. And now I learn that you jut want to change who I am! It's the last straw. Serena, I don't know if we can be friends anymore, but I deeply suggest you to reflect on yourself about who you are." Amy said, while crying, and then she called a cab and left. "I'll see you at work." She said while the cab was pulling away.  
  
"Wait Amy! It's not like that! It's not what you think! I just." Serena called desperately, not wanting to break her friendship with Amy. But it was too late, Amy had left.  
  
'Amy. This didn't go how I expected it to go. I want you to be happy. Why won't you let me help you?" Serena thought.  
  
She sat down on the steps and started to cry. 'I'm going to call Seiya, he'll make me feel better.'  
  
She dialed the digits so Seiya's phone.  
  
"Seiya, hey, it's me." Serena said tearfully. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" "No, I fine. Can I talk to you?" "Sure. Where are you?" "At the corner or Floral and Pine. Do you know where that is?" "Of course." "Okay then, bye."  
  
Serena waited for a little while, and then Pierre came out and asked why she wasn't with her friend keeping the reservation.  
  
"My friend and I got into a fight." "I hope you don't mind me asking what the cause of the fight was?" "Well, I wanted her to become a model, and she didn't want to and I tried to persuade her that she would be a lot happier if she just got a make over." "If she didn't want one, why did you try to force her?" "Well, she's my best friend. I want her to be happy." "How do you know she's not happy as she is right now?" "Well, she would be happier if she was a model like me." "Maybe that's the problem. I think that you two have differing opinions of happy. I think that your friend Amy has a lot of sense. She doesn't need a lot to be happy. I don't think that she wants to change how she is right now. But people change and then who knows? Maybe she will be just dieing to become a model. And then you will have to make sure you are there for her. Just give her some time Alright?" "Thank you Pierre. You are really good at giving advice." "Your welcome."  
  
At that moment, Sieya came into the picture. "Serena, there you are!" Seiya said. "Who is this Serena?" "Oh! Pierre, this is my boyfriend Seiya! Sieya, this is Pierre." "Nice to meet you Pierre." "Likewise." 'Likewise not. I do not like this man. He looks very.dishonest. And, I always thought that Master Shields would be together with this lovely maiden. Lack of better judgment on Serena's part must have lead to this decision. Alas, this is the learning process, I can only think for the best.' "Come on Seiya, let's go somewhere we can talk. Thank you Pierre!" "You are quite welcome mademoiselle."  
  
Sieya and Serena drove off to a nearby café.  
  
"Thanks for coming Seiya." "No problem. You sounded really sad on the phone, what happened?" "I got into a fight with Amy, but Pierre gave me some really good advice, and now I am okay." "Well, if you're sure." "I'm fine. Thanks for taking all the trouble for nothing though." "It's okay, you know, I would do anything for you." "Awww that so sweet!" 'Heh, it's so sweet that I might want to barf. How much longer to I have to keep up this lovesick puppy thing?' "I love you Serena." 'Well not really' 'I can't let Seiya down this time! He'll be so hurt. And he dropped everything just to make sure I was okay today.There's no chance of me and Darien anyway.' "I.I love you too, Sieya"  
  
And then Seiya kissed Serena on the cheek.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later, at Shields..  
  
"Hello Serena." "Hi Molly, Is Darien here yet?" "Yes, go right in, he is expecting you."  
  
Serena was quite nervous, but she squared her shoulders, and walked resolutely into Darien's office.  
  
"Hello Miss. James." Darien said, with his back towards Serena. "Call me Serena please Mr. Shields." "Alright, then call me Darien." A few minutes passed, and no one said anything.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about Serena?" Darien said, his back stilled turned away from her. "Well, first of all, I want to know why you decided to give me you decided to give me this makeover." No answer "And second, I want to know why you have been avoiding me these past few months, Serena said, gaining more confidence as she went along. No answer. Serena was beginning to become frustrated. "Why wont you answer me?" She said aggravated. Suddenly, the chair swung around, so that Darien was facing Serena. "So, you really want to know Serena? Or are you happier living in this happy little life living has become for you?" Serena gasped. Darien looked different. It was not that he dressed differently, he didn't get a haircut, no, his physical appearance was the same. It was his eyes. Something was different about his eyes. "Of course, I want to know." Serena said hesitantly. "Okay then, I will tell you. I love you. Ever since that day long ago, that I saw you on the floor, I knew I loved you. It wasn't like anything that I had ever experienced before. Usually, I will just date any pretty model that comes along. But there was something that dress me to you.I didn't know what at the time. I wanted to change how you looked though, you had potential, and I could see it then. I though that maybe if you became a model at Shields we could get to know each other. So that's why I took you to Pierre. Why have I been avoiding you this past month? Simple. I am a coward. I was too afraid of confronting you, telling you how I really felt. After all, loving from afar is better then not loving at all right? Even if you didn't feel the same way, even if you fell in love with someone else, you would still be at Shields. And then, I could continue to be in love with you. Serena, this past month has been different. You are always on my mind, when I am awake, asleep, at work. It because of you Serena, you."  
  
A heavy silence.  
  
'Oh my goodness! Darien loves me. He really loves me! My dream is coming true! It too good to be true! We will be so happy together, I know it! Oh no.I completely forgot about Seiya? If I tell him I am going to break up with him because I am in love with his best friend, he'll be devastated. And, he is so good to me, he takes care of me, he comforted me today, he loves me. And I said I loved him too. Sieya is too good to lose. Even if I don't love him now, I can grow in love right? Darien is probably just faking it anyways, he's never stayed with anyone long enough to know what love is. I'm going to turn him down. I know that Seiya would never do anything to hurt my, he is such a gentleman. It may break my heart to do this though.' thought Serena.  
  
'I love this woman more then she will ever know. I love her with every fiber of my soul and being, and I pray to all the gods in heaven that she loves me too. Or, at least feels something for me.' Thought Darien,  
  
"I am afraid I do not return your affection, Darien." Serena said coolly. "And besides, you are my boss, and it would look bad if we started to date. I have a boyfriend, and I am perfectly happy with him. I think that we should forget that this ever happened, and continue the relationship we had before this. At the very least, we should be friends." Serena said, and gave Darien a small smile. "Now, I am going to have to leave, thank you for the conversation. I will see you around Darien."  
  
And with that, she left the room, leaving behind a shocked Darien. You see, he had never been turned down before; no one had ever been able to resist him. And now, when it mattered the most, he had been. Darien got up with resolve. He wouldn't let this stop him. Maybe if he got to know Serena a little bit better something would turn up. Or at least maybe they could be what Serena had suggested. 'Friends.'  
  
**************************************  
  
Serena was pleased with how she had handled the situation. She still had a boyfriend, and her job, and she hadn't ruined her relationship with Darien (well at least she hoped so). She had gotten the answers she had wanted, even though they were a little bit unexpected, they were definitely welcome. 'Things were going to change around here,' She thought. No longer am I going to meek, and let people push me around. I am going to be myself, and I am going to be happy that way. I am going to fall in love with Sieya, and we are going to have the rest of our lives together. Amy and I will renew our friendship, and Darien? Darien will be my friend, nothing more.  
  
********************************* Author's note: Well, how did you like it? Sorry it took so long, just I was busy with school, and then there was the holiday. But hopefully updates will come sooner because I got a computer put in my room, and I will be able to work on chapters more. I think. This was 6 pages, aren't you proud of me? More soon, I promise. And please, please, PLEASE review. I need feedback. Although, if they are reviews of criticism please let them be constructive. One of my favorite writers got this completely awful review that sickened me, and angered me at the same time. If you really dislike my story, just stop reading it okay? Because there are people who do like my story, and want me to continue, and nothing you do is going to stop me. All right? Thank you! I know, I haven't gotten any flames yet, just wanted to be cautious for the time being. (  
  
-Snow-pheonix PS, I just noticed, but when I spell pheonix I spell it wrong. It's really supposed to be phoenix. Oh well, too late to change now (And it kind of looks better in my opinion. What do you think?)! Me and my horrible spelling. Sigh. 


	7. chapter 6

Hi everyone. The first semester of my school just ended, so I am finding some time to write. I want to thank all the reviewers, but I don't remember all, so I will thank who ever I can remember. Thank you to Fiy-Chan (I hope that's it) for adding me to her favorite stories list (I do check...) Thank you to Aurora, and celticas for the reviews. Serena and Darien will be together soon. Right now I am trying to develop the character relationships and personalities a little, so you can get to know the characters better. And thank you to Sailor Angie for reviewing again. I really like reviews that tell me how I can change my writing to make it better, constructive criticism. Don't get me wrong, any review is good, and it's okay to tell me that you like my story, but if there is something you would have changed, please tell me! It's not like I am going to be all snobby and refuse to listen to whatever you have to say. Just know that okay? I am really trying to give you all the best writing I can! I know there were a few others, so thank you to you all.  
  
Now, on to Chapter 6!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The real me Chapter 6 By snow phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or 'if the shoe fits'.  
  
The petite, young blonde ran happily to her friends, in the main room of Shields modeling company, awaiting a another one of those perfect days in which she would do her job, while having fun with all her friends.  
  
"Hi everyone, I hope I am not too late" she said cheerfully.  
  
"No, you are just in time," Michelle replied ", Amara is just about to tell us what we are doing this afternoon."  
  
Amara enters the room, and waits for the talking to end.  
  
"Okay, let's see..."she said, while consulting her clipboard. "We have to pick out the clothes and styles for the publicity show in two days, and we have to go over some of the details of the show, and that should be it."  
  
"Great! Another show." Mina exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hey, Serena, won't this be your first one?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am a little nervous..." Serena said.  
  
"I can see why," Beryl said in one of those 'I am better then you all' voices. "Frankly, I don't think you are model material, I don't even know why you are working for a top quality fashion company such as Shields."  
  
After Beryl's malicious comment the room went silent. Everyone's eyes were on Serena and Beryl, watching, waiting, to watch as the conflict unfolded.  
  
'Why that...how dare she say that to me, to my face. What is her problem? I haven't provoked her at all. She seems to hate me, just for being here. I don't even know her. You know what? I am just going to ignore that comment. The only reason people anyone ever says something mean, is because they are upset at a previous action, or they are jealous. And you know what? I don't care. Let her envy me if she wants.' Serena thought.  
  
'I hate the little blonde. She thinks she's so great; the mere sight of her sickens me. With her pale skin, and long hair, she thinks she can just approach on MY territory like this? I have always been the star. People have always been first to ask MY opinion, or advice. And then Blondie comes along, and it's like I don't even exist anymore. People are actually paying more attention to that little freak, then a gorgeous woman like me. I can't believe it. And if it will be the last thing I do, I will make sure she is so miserable that she will just leave. And then, oh yes then, I will have everything. Loyal fans and admirers, friends, and most importantly, I will have the man I have had my eyes on ever since I came to Shields. Mr. Shields himself. And it's just too bad if Serena is in my way.' Beryl thought, and as an unpleasant sneer came to her face.  
  
"So Rei, what was it like on your first show?" Serena asked calmly and turned away from Beryl to have a lively conversation between Rei, Lita, Amara, Mina, and Michelle, and leaving Beryl to sulk where she was.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A little bit later, they girls entered the room where all the clothes for the next show were being kept; to choose the ones they would model. The room was rather large; containing several racks of clothes each a different color for the models to chose from. The girls went right to their own signature colors, having done this before. But Serena, who had not experience anything other then making sure the clothes were kept free of wrinkles was left behind. Amara, noticing Serena's hesitation kindly showed her what to do.  
  
"So, have you picked a color yet?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes. I want to be pink...if that's alright of course." Serena replied.  
  
"Yup. It suits your cheery personality Serena. Here we are." Amara said, and let Serena to the rack that contained pink clothing. "Did you just decide Serena? Because it's funny. Clothing in each color is designed for each model specifically, that's how we know that the outfits will fit. For example, Mina's yellow clothes will fit her perfectly, because the cloth was cut to her size. We only make clothes for the models in their color. So what I was wondering is, how Darien knew to make yours pink. He must have gotten to know you really well, or something." Amara said.  
  
"Yeah. That is odd..." Serena said in response. 'I wonder how he knew that...I never told anyone what I was planning to go in...I wonder if he actually did mean what he said yesterday...'  
  
Amara sensed that Serena seemed a little sad, so she decided to talk on a happier note. "So...spill. How are things going between you and Seiya?"  
  
"Things are going really great. He's so sweet, and caring. I probably don't deserve a man like him Amara." Serena said.  
  
"I don't know, you are a pretty great person. Try to believe in yourself more, and don't put yourself down so much."  
  
"Sorry, force of habit."  
  
"You know, when Seiya and I were kids, I always hated him. He was such an annoying little brat. He was always getting in trouble, but then getting out of it, because all the teachers thought he was a wonderful, cute little boy. He was a very good actor you see. He had all the teacher fooled, and we would have to take the blame on whatever he did." Amara said to Serena.  
  
"Wow, I can't imagine the Seiya I know as such a jerk!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"He was a jerk. And we all felt like killing him at one point or another. I'm glad he's changed Serena."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
While this conversation was going on, a nearby Beryl was eavesdropping.  
  
'So, Serena has a boyfriend...if I want to get rid of Serena, all I have to do is to seduce Seiya somehow, and then when she finds out that he betrayed her for me, she'll be devastated. She'll leave, and that will be the end of that. It's so easy, now that I think about it! This should be a breeze.'  
  
While the girls were all picking out their clothes, Darien decided he was going to check up on his models. And it wouldn't hurt if he could see Serena again either...  
  
'Serena said that she wanted to be friends. But I want to be more then that but that will never happen now. At least if we become friends, I'll be able to be in her presence. And, at the very least, I want to be able to see her every day. The beautiful Serena, whom I love so dearly, but shall never be mine.' Darien was thinking as he entered the room. "Good afternoon, Ladies." Darien said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, look who has come to grace our presence." Amara said sarcastically.  
  
"Hello you too. I feel so loved." Darien, in turn said sarcastically.  
  
"Hi Darien," Beryl said in what she hoped was a sexy voice. "Did you miss me?" she asked, and then she strutted to Darien, with her chest bent downward, trying to make her breast pop out even more, making them seem larger.  
  
"Not really Beryl."  
  
It took all of their self-control not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Well I did..." Beryl drawled.  
  
"Anyways, I came down to check on what you guys thought of the  
designs." Darien said.  
  
"I love mine!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"They red looks really good on me." Rei said.  
  
"This outfit really speaks to me." Lita said and held up a pale green  
silk evening gown.  
  
"I love the different shades of Aqua, Darien."  
  
"They are sheer brilliance Darien, the look as if you made them with  
me specifically in mind." Beryl cooed.  
  
"Ummm...yeah, sure whatever." Darien said, not really sure what to do  
with Beryl who was hanging all over him.  
  
"What do you think Serena? I think they all look great." Amara  
asked.  
  
Serena looked at Darien, and for a second their eyes locked. Crystal  
baby blue, and sapphire clashed for a moment.  
  
"They're perfect." Serena said.  
  
"Well, thank you," Darien replied. "I always appreciate when people  
give comments they truly mean."  
  
After that the girls went back to looking for things to wear, and Darien and Serena were left alone to talk.  
  
"Serena, look, I'm really sorry for the show of unprofessionalism in my office. I hope that what happens doesn't ruin our relationship. I apologize again, and I hope that we can always be friends in the future."  
  
'Wow, he seemed to have handled this quickly. Well, I guess I'll give him another chance. It's not like there is any harm in being friends...' Serena thought.  
  
"Of course. I hope we become really good friends in the future Darien." Serena said with a smile.  
  
"I hope so too." Darien said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, sorry it took so long for this chapter to finally come out. For one thing, this is getting to be a slow part of the story, and I've got writers block. Two, its really hard to find time to write. I have violin and piano lessons, math team, religion class and their various retreats, study sessions, chamber orchestra, volunteering at nursing homes, science fairs, school plays... I don't even eat lunch most of the time at school, because I grade papers and stuff for teachers (and my friends call me a teacher's pet because of it. I just feel that they probably aren't too fond of correcting the same papers over and over again. About 200 times each paper because that's how many students each teacher has about in total). And then I have to get over my complete fear of the tech Ed room. I am scared to death that I will be working on the Band saw or something and I accidentally cut off my finger or something horribly bloody and painful. It doesn't help that he keeps telling us awful stories about students who had their hair ripped out, or the bottom of their hands sanded off... I also apologize that there wasn't much content or Serena/Darien in this chapter. I want to get this out by Valentines Day, and I guess I felt bad for not getting a chapter out for so long. I know that its really irritating and sad when there are fan fictions I love and then I look at the time it was last updated and it hasn't been updated forever and I just want to do something about it because its really sad that when you get really into the story and you feel like you know the characters like they are your best friends and you know you'll never see them anymore. Or something likes that. I don't know how to explain, but I'm sure it's happened at least once to all of you.  
  
See you next chapter!  
  
-Snow_phoenix  
  
PS Please, Please, Please review!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, SailorNeo wanted her excuse, and I have updated to appease her wishes. Yes, I have been going through writer's block. You see, I'm not exactly sure where this story is going. My writer's block isn't over, but I'll try to get chapters out as soon as possible. If anyone wants to, they are free to continue the story from this point, just let me know first.

I got so many (well, not that many, but whatever) great reviews! I really value your comments of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or 'If the Shoe Fits.' I wish I did though...

The Real Me

Chapter 7

Snow-phoenix

"So Serena, to celebrate our newfound friendship, would you like to have lunch with me? I know where you can get some really great Thai food..." Darien asks Serena.

"Well...I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..." Serena says reluctantly.

"Come on Serena! Why not? We'll just be going as friends if that's what you're worried about." Darien pleaded.

"Oh all right, but the food better be good."

"It's to die for." Darien says, and the two leave Shields and go the restaurant.

A very jealous Beryl watches the scene from a distance.

' I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH! And they call me a slut? She already has a boyfriend, Seiya, and she's eating lunch with Darien? MY DARIEN?! I'll make her pay. I'll hit her so fast and hard, she won't know what hit her. So, it's time to start my plan to break up Seiya and Serena, and make sure she's devastated in the process.'

Beryl takes out her cell phone and dials Seiya's number.

Seiya: "Hello?"

Beryl: "Seiya, darling, we just have to meet."

Seiya: "Ummm... sure. Is there a reason why?"

Beryl: "I want you. I need you to take me."

Seiya: "I thought that you had an eye out for Darien."

Beryl: "I've given up on him. I've found someone else, someone much better then Darien could ever be...You Seiya. I mean, you're much better looking, more fun to be around, and with Darien's stormy personality, I'm not getting all of my needs satisfied, if you know what I mean. I'm sure you will be 10 times better then Darien could ever be."

Seiya: "Yeah, I've always been better then Darien, although most woman didn't see that more some reason. Might be the fact he's a millionaire. In any case, the sooner you come over, the sooner we can get started."

Beryl: "I'm coming over as we speak. I'll see you soon."

And Beryl hangs up the phone.

'Now I just need to find a way make sure Serena catches us in the act. I know! I'll send her a text message:

Serena,

I need to see you, it's important. Meet me at my apartment as soon as you can.

Seiya

' That should be sufficient. It makes it sound urgent, but won't make her be confused with what I'm about to do....'

And with that last thought Beryl leaves for Seiya's apartment.

ok ok ok.

Everyone happy now?

So sorry. It took longer to post then expected.

Am in highschool now and much homework is given as many of you probably well know.

Umm....sorry it's kinda short? Hope you

10/9/04


End file.
